Kyoku Enterprises
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: Beaten as a child in the orphanage, she is taken in by a kind family. She later begins to work for Mr. Taishou and Mr. Onigumo, the two hottest male bachelors of the century. One was a cold male, the other a warm one. In the end, who would she choose? Inu No Taisho / Kagome / Naraku... Love triangle of the year! /Slow updates/ - /ON HOLD/
1. Prologue

Summary: Beaten as a child in the orphanage, she is taken in by a kind family. She later begins to work for Mr. Taishou and Mr. Onigumo, the two hottest male bachelors of the century. One was a cold male, the other a warm one. In the end, who would she choose? Inu No Taisho / Kagome / Naraku... Love triangle of the year!

* * *

The little girl sobbed silently as the woman slapped her and hit her with a belt. The other children had been sent to their rooms and were quietly listening to them, very worried and sad for her. The woman finally stopped and glared, staggering slightly in her drunken state.

"Stupid kid! Leave here! You're a lazily bitch! No one wants you!"

She screeched at her, well, she tried to say that, it came out rather odd but the child still understood it.

She jumped up and ran out the door and into the cold air, her pajama clad body was bruised and battered, some blood slid down her cheek and some from her nose. She was bare foot as she ran out and into the cold night.

She cried silently as she ran towards the only place she knew, the park. She ran towards the street, blinded by tears. She ran across it and froze as she suddenly saw a pair of headlights flash on her and heard the screeching of wheels.

She gasped silently and covered her face with her hands. She was suddenly grabbed by someone and they ran straight as the car stopped a few feet from where she had just been standing. She looked up and blinked at the tall black-haired male that held her gently. People ran over to see, the driver came as well.

"Are you fine, child?" (Random kind woman)

"What happened, are you okay?" (Random kind man)

"Sweetie, are you alright?" (An kind old lady that owns a candy store)

"What were you thinking? You could have dented my car!" (Stupid old ugly man - driver)

She whimpered and hugged the black-haired wonder in fear. She heard him say something in a deep voice to them but could not make the words out.

"This is crap! She should have been running across the road! Jaywalking is illegal!" The stupid old ugly man-fart growled in his ugly fart face voice. "Stupid girl!"

The girl began to cry harder as he called her that. He reminded her of the woman back home. The other people glared at him and told him to leave.

He did with an angry mutter and a glare at them all especially the little girl.

"Where do you live, honey? Where are your parents?" The kind woman asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. The girl shrugged slightly and continued to cry.

"I shall take her to my house. From what I saw, she ran from that orphanage and I think was trying to get the park over there." The black-haired male said, nodding at the other people and standing up.

"Be careful, both of you!" The old lady said sternly, sighing sadly and patting the girls head.

"Yes, do be careful." Said the kind man, smiling at the child warmly and ruffling her hair slightly.

They nodded at the man and watched him walk away, hailing a taxi and getting in with the girl. The taxi took off and they left to where ever they came from.

* * *

**_I NEED A BETA! Anyone interested? Can you do M, T, maybe even K? I'll pay you with huggles!_**

* * *

Yay! I adopted this from my dearest friend _FriskyMonster _or Colin or Collin or whatever. Anyways, this is only the prologue and I shall only update when the date on my profile tells me to. Hope ya enjoyed!

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Beaten as a child in the orphanage, she is taken in by a kind family. She later begins to work for Mr. Taishou and Mr. Onigumo, the two hottest male bachelors of the century. One was a cold male, the other a warm one. In the end, who would she choose? Inu No Taisho / Kagome / Naraku... Love triangle of the year!

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she shifted in the comfy chair. It would be her turn soon and really, in all honesty, she would have picked death over meeting the hottest bachelors in the world. The door to Taisho-san's office opened and a young woman stomped out, grumbling about assholes. Kagome blinked in confusion and let out a shuddering breath.

"Higurashi Kagome?" A old woman asked, looking around the little sitting area. Kagome hesitantly stood and smoothed out her black pencil skirt nervously.

"Here." Kagome said, smiling brightly at the old woman. She nodded at Kagome and gestured her to follow.

"Hello dear, my name is Kaede." Kaede was polite and sweet, Kagome smiled and nodded. Kaede led her into Mr. Taisho's office. "Good luck," She whispered to Kagome as she shut the door behind her.

"Hello!" Kagome said, trying to be her cheery self. Behind a mahogany desk sat a tall male in a classy business suit with silver hair tied in a high ponytail. Beside him in a similar suit was another male, black hair also tied up high.

"Hello hello, dearest!" The black-haired male said cheerfully, standing and taking her hand, kissing the back gently. "My name is Onigumo Naraku! And you must be Higurashi Kagome, nay?" He smiled brightly at her and laughed kindly as she blushed.

"Yes, how'd you know? Read my résumé?" Kagome smiled as he laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes, and might I say, most impressive. Best one I've seen today!" Naraku gestured to a comfy seat before the large desk and grinned as she sat. He scurried over to his own seat and smiled playfully at her. "So... you're twenty-seven? Single and looking for love, eh?" He grinned childishly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, humming as she blushed.

"Yes, Onigumo-san, now may you please stop reading my personal information and get on with this interview." Kagome gaped at herself inwardly and nearly screamed as she saw Naraku pause and look at her in slight shock. Staying strong, Kagome raised a brow at him and leaned back in her seat.

"Hmm, you're one of the first who have not fallen for his tricks. You're hired." They silver-haired male said coldly. Kagome gasped and stood up.

"Really, Taisho-san?" Kagome asked, barely able to contain her happiness.

"Effective immediately." He said, turning to his laptop. "Get out, both of you."

"Thank you, sir!" Kagome said, standing and bowing before scurrying out of the room happily. Naraku blinked and looked at his friend in annoyance.

"What about my opinion, Touga?" Naraku pouted as he watched his friend ignore him.

"She has a nice body," was his reply. Naraku giggled and grinned before jumping up and running out of the office.

"You're hired on my part too Kagome!" He yelled, laughing as he ran into his own office.

Kagome blinked and grinned, clapping her hands together. "Yes! Now, gotta call Sango and tell her!" Kagome grinned and pulled out her flip phone, hitting speed dial two. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Sango to pick up. Kagome pouted as she was sent to voice mail and hung up. "I wonder why she didn't pick up..."

Kagome sighed and shrugged. Turning, she grinned as she found Kaede.

* * *

"Oh! Ah! Not so hard!" Sango whimpered and moaned as the black-haired male continued to ravish her. "Oh yes!" She cried, throwing her head back as the man moaned above her.

"Fuck, Sango, you're better than that wench by a mile..." He panted, grinning at her as he fell over on the bed. Sango sighed and relaxed. "Heh, who would of thought we'd ever get together."

"Yeah... I feel bad though, you should tell her. At least break it off with her first before anything else happens." Sango said as she stood from the bed and began to dress.

"Keh, I will. Anyways, do ya have to go?" the man seemed annoyed as he stared at her with a raised brow. Sango glared at him and nodded.

"Sadly, yes." She grabbed her phone and keys, leaning down to peck him on the lips. "Bye, love you cutie,"

"Keh!"

* * *

Kagome groaned in annoyance, so far her job was just sitting in one place staring at a screen. The phone began to ring, scaring Kagome out of her bored thoughts. She gasped and poked it before quickly grabbing it and taking a deep breath.

"Good morning, President Taisho Touga and Vice-President Onigumo Naraku's secretary Higurashi Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome made sure to sound as bright and professional as she could, she waited for the other person to talk patiently.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san, this is Kayoi Miroku from the main floor, a package was just delivered for Taisho-san, the delivery person said it was urgent."

"Thank you Kayoi-san, please have someone bring it up." Kagome said, doodling on a notepad boredly.

"Of course, Higurashi-san. By the way..." Miroku paused and chuckled. "Is that doodling I hear..?" He teased and burst out laughing as Kagome began to stutter.

"Shut up!" she growled softly in the phone. "Good day, Kayoi-san!" she quickly hung up and groaned softly, leaning back in the extremely comfortable chair. "How'd he know..?" She muttered and sighed. "Ah, well, whatever,"

"Higurashi Kagome!" A somewhat familiar masculine voice boomed right after the ding of an elevator. Kagome paled and gulped.

"Damn it... Why'd he have to come personally..." She muttered, groaning inwardly as she sank down in her seat.

"I was right! You were doodling!" Miroku laughed kindly and winked. "Here's Taisho-san's package. I wonder what it is..." He shook his head and sat it on the top of her desk. He sat down on the desk slightly, one leg in mid-air while the other was on the ground.

"So, bored, eh? I know how it feels to be the new person. Don't be scared though, everyone here is really nice. Even Taisho-san if you get on his once in a while good side, he'll like you too." Miroku smiled at her as she blushed.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to try and originate my day." Kagome grinned at him as she lay her pen down.

"Wanna to out for lunch with me? Just as friends. I can show you around and help you with with some work if you need help." Miroku offered, winking at her playfully.

"Uh, you don't even know what work I do." Kagome laughed softly as he just raised a brow.

"Oh, but I do, Taisho-san and Onigumo-san just asked me to watch the main floor desk this morning only because the normal girl had to go to an important appointment. I'm actually their personal assistant." Miroku explained, smirking at her shocked look.

"Really? I could use the help, but I don't want to bother you. You must have your own work to do." Kagome tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear as she crossed her legs.

"Eh," Miroku shrugged and leaned forward. "Alright then, let's make a deal. You help me and I help you, agree'd?" Kagome thought about for a minute and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Kayoi-san!" Kagome bit her lip as she smiled widely.

"Call me Miroku," he held out his hand and raised a brow.

"Kagome," she shook his hand and stood with him. "Thanks for bring up the package and see you later, Miroku."

"No problem. See ya, Kagome!" Miroku hit the main floor button and winked as the doors slid shut smoothly. Kagome grinned and smiled.

"Already got a friend... Awesome!" Kagome whispered happily to herself, humming softly. She took a deep breath and picked up the small brown box. "Now for Taisho-san,"

She walked over to his door and took a few breaths before knocking strongly on the door. "Come in," the cold voice that belonged to him called and she hesitantly opened the door.

"Taisho-san, Kayoi-san brought up an urgent package for you." Kagome said as she walked in and stood next to his desk.

"Leave it there and get out." Touga ordered, continuing to type on his laptop quickly. Kagome blinked and glared but did as she was told, turning and walking out, heels clicking against the hard wood floor.

Touga paused in his typing as soon as she closed the door behind her and glanced at the package. He noticed she also brought his morning mail. Sighing, he pulled the package towards himself and began to open it.

This was going to be another long day...

* * *

"He's such an ass!" Kagome muttered angrily to herself. "Leave it there and get out. Oh, I'm the high and mighty Taisho-san! Blah, blah, blah!" Kagome stomped over to her desk and glared at it.

"My, my, you're very entertaining indeed, Kagome-chan," Kagome tensed and turned to glared at a grinning Naraku.

"I'm sorry but really... how are you even friends with that guy!? He's so... frustrating!" Kagome growled and clenched her hands. Naraku chuckled and nodded.

"Agree'd, but he used to be so nice. It's sad to think about really." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened..?" she asked, eyebrows coming together in question.

"Touga fell in love and mated a beautiful woman named, Inukimi, after birthing him a son, when he was three, she cheated on him with so any men and he caught her one time. It ended so fast, I was shocked. Touga was broken, he wouldn't eat or sleep then he met a sweet little woman named, Misako.

"She comforted him and he soon fell for her, in return we assumed she fell for him as well. But in reality, all she wanted was his money, that gold digging bitch cheated on him as well and had a miscarriage of his daughter, he had her sign the divorce papers and left her. He was also left broken once more after that.

"He tried and tried to find someone else but it was no use. He couldn't get over his heartache and ended up ruining his relationship with the few girlfriends he had after that; they were understanding though and let him go. After his last girlfriend, little by little he began to build a block around his heart. Pushing everyone and everything away. Slowly, he became what he was today, a cold demanding man. It really breaks my heart to think about it."

Naraku sighed and shook his head. He blinked stupidly at Kagome, his eyes widening in shock. "Hey, don't cry," he reached out and thumbed away the tear.

"That's so... sad. I can understand how hurt he was, though I've never felt such a thing in my life, I still understand." Kagome smiled at him sadly as Naraku grinned a little.

"I pray he finds someone soon. His family needs him there and he needs someone there for himself as well." Naraku smiled and stood. "Anyways, enough sadness here. I came to ask if you wanna go to lunch with me in a bit." Kagome paused and smiled at him.

"I can't. I already agree'd to go with Miroku." Naraku pouted and nodded.

"Perv is always making a move on everyone. Careful, he's a good player." Naraku warned, turning and walking back to his office.

"So are you," Kagome called, laughing as he shot her a playful glare and grinned at her. "Dang, everyone here is amazing!" Kagome shook her head and turned back to her work. Both still completely oblivious to the golden-eyed male that had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Kagome continued to work until it was almost 9:30 and she closed up her computer. She looked to see Mr. Tashio's office light still on and sighed. She couldn't believe that he endured that much pain. She stood and clocked out, wondering if she should say goodnight to him before shaking her head and turning to the elevators.

"Higurashi," Touga called, Kagome turned and smiled at him. Touga stared at her for a moment, leaning against the frame of his door. "Can you pick up three planners and bring them to my house tonight?" he asked, tossing her his personal card.

"Of course, Taisho-san," Kagome said, smiling and nodding, she got in the elevator and waved at him as it closed. She realized she had been so busy that she didn't get to call her 'boyfriend' about her new job.

_Oh well... I'll call him later. _She thought to herself, sighing as the elevators continued to travel down the floors.

* * *

First chapter!~ ;) What do ya think? Stupid and boring... I know. I'm actually going to take this story slow, have extreme fun with it as well. :3

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Beaten as a child in the orphanage, she is taken in by a kind family. She later begins to work for Mr. Taishou and Mr. Onigumo, the two hottest male bachelors of the century. One was a cold male, the other a warm one. In the end, who would she choose? Inu No Taisho / Kagome / Naraku... Love triangle of the year!

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she unlocked her door and entered her apartment. "I'm home!" she called as she put down her keys, glancing at the clock before sighing. 10:17.

"Inuyasha..? Where are you?" Kagome called curiously, walking around the apartment trying to find him.

"Oi! I'm over here!" Inuyasha called in annoyance, glaring at his television screen silently.

"Oh, well, what did you do today, 'Yasha?" Kagome grinned at him and sat down beside him on the couch. He shrugged and "Keh'd!" at her. Kagome sighed sadly and stood after a moment, "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Be right back."

Kagome left and removed her clothes, dropping them in the hamper and changing into a white thin strap tank-top and a pair of black silk pants before donning her thin white robe. She slipped her feet into her black furry slippers and walked back out of the room. Humming as she re-entered the little family room of hers.

"Oi, I gotta go... I'ma go crash with Kouga for a few days. See ya tomorrow," Inuyasha said, standing and stuffing his cell in his pant pocket, not even once noticing Kagome's disappointed, hurt, and angry look.

"Alright. See you 'Yasha." Kagome said, hugging him from behind, burying her face in his slightly tangled hair.

"Feh! Whatever." he muttered, pulling away from her and closing the door behind him.

Kagome stood there and sighed, pausing as she remembered Taisho-san told her to buy him a new schedule book and bring it that night. Kagome groaned and looked at her clothes. Shrugging, she removed her robe and grabbed a thin red sweater and her keys. She left after putting on her sandals.

Driving down the road at a normal pace, she thought about how Inuyasha and her had met. They had been High-school sweethearts, everyone loved them, straight A+ students, they excelled more than most. It was in their Junior year that Inuyasha had begun to slack off, it was a little at first but quickly turned into more. As their life progressed, Inuyasha became brash and rude, still a softy though. Half way through their second semester senior year, Inuyasha dropped out.

Kagome finished school and moved onto Shikon College for five years, that soon followed by a three years at Shikon University. She was now twenty-seven and moving on in the world. Two years into her University time, she caught Inuyasha cheating on her with a few different girls, even her friend, but she forgave her and never let on that she knew something about their relationship. She knew they were still together though, and she also knew that Inuyasha was not going to Kouga's, instead he was going to Sango's.

When she had found out it had hurt so bad, but she had realized something at that moment, her feelings for him... they excelled much over the boundaries of love, it was more. She never allowed herself time to grieve and she could finally feel the effects of the emotional pain taking it's toll on her.

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the store and quickly exited, walking in and find the one he had requested quickly. She paid for it with Touga's company card and left. Getting in her car and leaving the place, driving down the road and toward Kyushu Avenue. Kagome groaned as she saw his huge mansion, she rolled her eyes at it as she exited her little blue Audi Sedan.

Kagome walked up the few stairs and onto the porch, she rang the door bell of the mansion and could have sworn she heard an echo. The door slammed open to reveal a little silver-haired boy that couldn't have been more than nine. Kagome smiled down at him kindly.

"Is your father home, hun?" Kagome asked, the boy blinked at her for a moment before grinning widely and nodding. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her quickly.

"Daddy!" he cried, racing into what she guessed was the family room. "Someone's here to see you!" He grinned as Touga looked up at him from his iPad.

"Hn. You know better than to answer the door Sesshomaru," Kagome nearly flinched as he used that same cold tone with his own son. Sesshomaru seemed completely oblivious to it as he began to pout.

"B-b-but... I'm sorry..." he muttered, looking down at the floor and kicking his feet slightly.

"Mm. Sit down, Sessho," Touga looked up from reading his e-book, he turned back after glancing at Kagome. "Did you buy the planner, Kagome?"

"Yes, Taisho-san! I bought three," Kagome smiled and removed them from the bag, setting them all down on the table gently. She was completely oblivious to the fact he had just used her first name.

He grunted in response, not bothering too look up at her or the books. Kagome paused as an elderly woman hobbled into the room with a tray. Kagome quickly scurried over to her.

"Please, allow me to help you." she said as she quickly took the tray from the woman's hands, the elderly woman blinked at her before smiling.

"Thank you, child," Kagome just waved off the thank you and set the tray down on the table quietly. Touga had paused in his reading and was watching her carefully. He blinked as she turned to him.

"Do you take honey or sugar? Milk?" Kagome grinned at his slightly shocked look.

"Honey. Milk." he murmured softly, coughing and looking back down at his screen, staring at it without actually seeing anything.

"You like honey too?" Kagome smiled as he glanced up at her but did nothing else. Kagome groaned inwardly, was she too obvious? Maybe she shouldn't try so hard to get in his good books.

He turned to look at the old woman, who still stood in her same place blinking as she watched them talk. "That will be all, Kara," Touga said, the barest of smiles could be somewhat seen on his face as he addressed her.

"Alright. Well, this old lady is going to retire." Kara smiled, "Ring me if you need anything, mi'lord." Kara hobbled out of the room slowly and closed the large behind her. Sesshomaru grinned as he watched his father talk with the girl identified to him as Kagome.

"Daddy? Is she our new mommy?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask, the innocents of the question was what made Kagome's jaw dropped and the empty spoon in her hand to clank onto the table loudly, Touga did nothing but sit there.

"No, she is nothing but my secretary." he replied to the question as if it was normal, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. Kagome was offended by that and glared at him slightly. Sesshomaru pouted and looked away sadly.

"When will we get a mommy?" He asked, tears glazing his amber eyes. Kagome could almost hear the shatter of pain from his heart. Touga shot him a stern look.

"When I feel you need one." The cold answer made Sesshomaru sniff and cuddle his knees to his chest.

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm sure you'll get a mommy soon." Kagome stood and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him gently as he near jumped on her. Kagome smiled at him kindly and ran a hand through his hair, whipping the three tears that fell from his eyes.

"Will you be my mommy?" Sesshomaru sniffed as he looked up at her hopefully. Kagome couldn't help but melt slightly at that.

"If you want me to be, yes," she said, kissing his forehead as he snuggled into her, burying his face in her chest as he sniffed one last time.

"Okay. Good night... mommy..." Kagome aw'd and hugged him tighter, grinning as he quickly dosed off in her arms.

"Aw, you're so cute." she whispered as she looked down at him, rocking him gently back and forth. Touga swallowed as he tried to imagine his ex-mates ever doing that, nothing came to his mind though.

"I do not appreciate you doing that." Kagome jumped slightly as if just remembering he was still there. She turned to him and blushed brightly.

"I, uh... I'm sorry, it's just, he... he wanted it, even if it was just for that second. I wanted him to feel loved, even for a moment." She smiled a little sadly at him and stood, grabbing the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covering him with it. Tucking him in the couch, his head on a soft white pillow.

Kagome knelt on the ground once more and re-fixed his cup of tea, she handed it to him with his honey and milk and smiled. "Do you need anything else, Taisho-san?" Kagome asked, she looked tired.

"Sit," was his reply as he took a sip of his tea, which was surprisingly exactly the way he liked it. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him in shock. Touga looked up at her and raised a brow, tilting his head to the empty spot next to him on the love seat.

Kagome blushed and slowly moved over to him. Taking a deep breath as she sat down beside him. "Er, what... what are you reading?" She hesitantly asked, biting her lip.

"1984," he replied, glancing at her as she blinked at him like he was an idiot. He sighed in slight annoyance.

"Er, alright, what's it about..?" Kagome blushed as he turned his head to look at her fully. "I-I'm sorry! I-"

"It takes place in 1984 and presents an imaginary future where a totalitarian state controls every aspect of life, even people's thoughts. The state is called Oceania and is ruled by a group known as the Party; its leader and dictator is Big Brother.

"Winston Smith, the central character, is a thirty-nine year old man living in London. He secretly hates the Party and decides to rebel by starting a diary in which he reveals his rebellious thoughts. Through keeping a diary, Winston commits thoughtcrime and knows that one day he will be discovered by the Thought Police and probably killed." (Summery taken from online.)

"Wow... That sounds... really good," Kagome said, eyes wide in slight shock.

"Would you like to read it with me? I was just about to start it." Touga offered, completely confused why he was being nice to her, he sighed thinking back to earlier when he had heard Naraku explaining his past to her.

"I-I would love to, but, I am pretty tired right now and should be getting back. Some other time..?" She bit her lip as she hoped he would say yes, his company was rather pleasant.

"Hn. Read with me tomorrow," Touga said, exiting the e-book and offing his iPad. He stood and walked her to the door, not going back in until her car disappeared. Turning he re-entered his house and lifted Sesshomaru gently, placing him in his room before going into his own.

* * *

Well, I guess the bonding can begin. ;)

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Beaten as a child in the orphanage, she is taken in by a kind family. She later begins to work for Mr. Taishou and Mr. Onigumo, the two hottest male bachelors of the century. One was a cold male, the other a warm one. In the end, who would she choose? Inu No Taisho / Kagome / Naraku... Love triangle of the year!

* * *

Kagome hummed as she skipped into work. Grinning widely as she greeted Kaede and Miroku. "Kagome-chan!" Kagome twitched and groaned loudly, great, there goes her good day.

"Yes?" Kagome asked in annoyance, turning around and raising a brow at Naraku. He grinned at her and hugged her.

"We have a lunch date!" Naraku laughed at her confused shocked face and kissed her cheek. "You were caught by Miroku yesterday but today is my turn!" Naraku turned and laughed as he ran into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome twitched in annoyance, "Dammit! I wanted to have lunch with Kaede!" Kagome sulked slightly as she walked to her desk. The phone rang making her jump and glare at it, she picked it up and slammed it back down. Muttering something about early bird assholes angrily.

* * *

Kagome burst out laughing at Naraku's words. "R-really?" She gasped, grinning at him. Naraku laughed with her and nodded.

"Oh yeah. It was so cute! I thought I would die of the cuteness and hilarity, and complete innocents." Kagome bit her lip as she managed to stop laughing for a second.

"My gosh, I wish I was there! Sesshomaru is so cute. No wonder," she grinned at him and took a sip of her drink. They sat in Shikon cafe, having their lunch.

"What did Taisho-san say?" Kagome asked, smiling widely.

"He burst out laughing. Kimi, on the other hand, was livid. She made him stop dancing and took her strippers costume off of him, then proceeded to stomp into the house. My god, poor boy didn't even know what it was." Naraku laughed with her and sniffed a little, whipping a tear away. "I felt kind of bad for him, he truly was so confused about it all but kept dancing to entertain us because he sensed we were amused."

"You have pictures, right?" Kagome asked hopefully. Naraku smirked.

"Oh, yeah, what? Ya think I wouldn't take pictures of something THAT funny! I ought to be stupid to not." Naraku pulled his phone out and searched through it for a moment, grinning as he handed her it. Kagome burst out laughing at the three year old Sesshomaru in a too big strippers uniform, dancing.

"Oh my god! I feel so bad for him!" Kagome laughed and hand him his phone back. Naraku grinned and took a bite of his sandwich then took a sip of his drink.

Swallowing, he said, "Oh yes, it was perfect! I am so gonna blackmail Sessho with this." Kagome rolled her eyes at him and smirked. "Oh hey! Look, there's Touga! Touga, over here!" he called, Kagome turned and blushed slightly at the sight of him.

He looked sexy in his dark blue dress shirt, black tie, black slacks and his blazer draped over his right arm. He glanced up at them from his phone and made his way towards them. He slid in beside Naraku and nodded a greeting.

"What's up Touga? Something wrong?" Kagome watched them in shock, Naraku could still read him like a book even after the whole demeanor change? That was... awesome!

"Nothing much, 'Raku. Sesshomaru got into another fight at school." Touga replied, sighing as he continued to type on his phone.

"Again? Man, what's up with that boy?" Naraku asked in a mutter, sighing softly. Kagome continued to watch silently, eating her food quietly. "Oh, Kagome-chan, you know Sesshy right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He's so cute!" Kagome smiled widely at him. "I met him yesterday night."

"Good, can you pick him up? Touga and I have an important meeting to go too. I would pick him up if I didn't have to go." Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll go. What school?" Kagome asked, glancing at Touga.

"Shikon public school." Touga said, looking out the window at the cars. Kagome grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm going. Call me if you guys need anything." Kagome stood and grabbed her purse, walking out of the cafe that was not even a block from their company.

She made her way to her car and quickly slid in, starting it and driving off to Shikon public school. She found the guest parking and exited, finding the main doors of the school and entering.

She followed some signs to the main office and sighed as she saw Sesshomaru and another boy sitting there with bruises and small cuts. The other boy look up at her as she entered and his eyes widened slightly. Kagome sighed an knelt beside Touga's son.

"Sesshomaru, sweetie, look at me," Kagome smiled at him as he looked up in shock. Kagome wrapped her arms around him gently and smiled wider. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Sesshomaru sniffed and nodded, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why do you keep fighting? What's wrong, hmm?" Kagome held him gently and smiled at the little boy sitting beside him. "Are you alright, little man?" The boy nodded and tensed slightly as his father came in.

"Uh, come on, Shippy, what's with the fighting?" the man asked, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, let's go. Are you alright, kid?" the question was directed at Sesshomaru who nodded. "I'm sorry about this, miss, it seems they're always getting into fights. I thought they were friends."

"It's okay, I guess," Kagome smiled up at him. "I wonder why they are too. He's my bosses son. Maybe it's to relieve anger or pain or something?" Kagome sighed as she looked back at Sesshomaru. "Why do you fight sweetie?"

"H-h-he doesn't care about me if I don't!" Sesshomaru finally cried, sniffing loudly and hugging the shock Kagome tighter.

"Of course he cares about you! It's just that he's going through a really tough time, hun." Kagome picked Sesshomaru up and quickly signed a paper for taking him away. Grabbing his backpack and turning. She smiled and waved goodbye at the other young boys father and began to walk away.

"What's your name, miss?" he called, catching up with her easily.

"Higurashi Kagome, and yours?" Kagome asked, smiling at him.

"Karro Jario," he said, "This is my son, Karro Shippo." The little nervous bundle in his arms waved at her hesitantly and smiled.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you both." Kagome grinned widely, "Sesshomaru here, I wonder about,"

"Eh, he could be acting out because of neglect or something like that." Jario said a little sadly. Sesshomaru glanced at him as he said that but didn't do anything. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Jario-kun." Kagome said, smiling widely at him.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jario replied, waving as he ducked under a tree and made his way to his sports car. Kagome sighed and made her own way to her Audi. She placed Sesshomaru in the back seat and buckled him up securely, getting in and driving out of the lot and towards his house.

"Sesshomaru, sweetie," Kagome began, glancing at him in the rear view mirror, "What made you start a fight with Shippo-kun?"

Sesshomaru tensed and bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. "Because I wanted-d to..." he manged out, turning his head to look out the window. Kagome sighed and went a little faster. She arrived at his house and exited, turning and opening the back door that was just beside her own. She unbuckled Sesshomaru and got his bag out as he jumped out and ran towards the front door of his house.

Kagome followed him and knocked on the door, Kara answered and smiled at Kagome, greeting her as Sesshomaru raced into the living room.

"Sesshomaru, your father said you are not allowed to watch television or use any electronics." Kara said as she led Kagome to the living room.

"I'll do what I want!" Sesshomaru said, crisscrossing his legs and crossing his arms as he angrily stared at the television screen. Kara sighed and watched him silently.

"Your father told me to call him if you denied me." Kara warned, Sesshomaru tensed slightly but did nothing else. Kagome sighed and sat down beside him.

"Sesshomaru, listen to Kara," Kagome said, her tone was stern yet soft.

"No! He always does this to me!" Sesshomaru cried, angrily throwing the remote at the flat screen, cracking it and immediately offing it. He stomped out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kara sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I'll go call Touga." She sadly said, turning and hobbling out of the room and into the kitchen where her main phone was. She dialed his number.

"I'm coming, Kara," Touga said before she could even say a word. She was immediately hung up and put the phone back in its cradle. She sat there for a moment before making some tea for Kagome with the already boiled water. Returning to the living room after a moment, she was Kagome examining the crack in the screen.

"It's useless, Kagome-chan, we'll just have to get a new one." Kara said, Kagome glanced at her and sighed with a nod.

"I know. I wonder what punishment Sesshomaru will get..?" Kagome muttered to herself, shivering ever slightly at her dark thoughts. "Anyways, thank you for the tea, Kara-san."

The door to the front opened and Kagome groaned, watching as Kara greeted Touga as he entered the living room, setting his jacket and brief case on the sofa.

"He broke the screen." Touga said, he sighed and removed his tie. "Kagome, where did he go exactly?"

"I think his room." Kagome replied, watching as Touga threw his tie on the couch and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. He turned and walked out of the room, Kagome and Kara shared a look before Kagome ran after him. "Wait!"

"What?" Touga stopped and looked at her with a raised brow.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kagome asked, her eyes slightly wide.

"Punish him." He replied, turning and walking up the stairs, Kagome quickly scurrying after him.

He softly opened the door to what Kagome guessed to be Sesshomaru's room and was right. She sighed as she saw him curled up on top of his covers, his face buried in his fluffy black pillow. Touga closed the door behind him loudly and watched as his son tensed up hard.

"Sesshomaru," he began, watching as he turned to him slowly, staring at him with a teary face. "Yo-"

"I'm sorry!" He cried, tears sliding down his already soaked face, he sniffed loudly and choked on a sob. "I... I d-didn't-t m-mean-n t-too-o..." He hiccuped continually and sniffed loudly, choking on a few cries.

Kagome's heart broke at seeing him crying, "Oh, sweetie, don't cry." Touga stared at her in slight shock as she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru calmed down considerably after a few minutes as Kagome hummed and he sniffed a few times. "Go wash your face, hun," Kagome let go of him and watched as he scurried into his bathroom.

"What do you think your doing?" Touga growled, glaring at her. Kagome shot him a glare before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Taisho-san," she began, watching as he raised a brow at her. "Maybe if you just, I don't know, payed him some real attention he wouldn't act like this. He loves you, Taisho-san, he does this because he wants your attention. Even when your punishing him, he still loves the whole moment because your attentions on him. Maybe just, hug him and see what happens."

Kagome smiled at his completely shocked look and knelt as Sesshomaru exited the bathroom, face and hands washed. "Come her hunny," Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru as he ran into them, he held onto her tightly as she stood and sat him in her lap as she sat on his large bed.

Touga watched them for a moment before glancing at his socked feet, thinking. He sighed and knelt to the ground. "Sesshomaru," he muttered, locking eyes with his son as he looked at him. "Come here," Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to light up as Touga opened his arms. Sesshomaru jumped off of Kagome and jumped into his fathers arms, fresh tears starting to slid down his face.

"Daddy!" he cried, sobbing into Touga's shoulder. He knelt there shocked as he continued to cry on him, holding him tightly as if he were afraid his daddy would disappear. Kagome stood and quietly left the room, walking down to where Kara sat sipping tea, finally enjoying some time to relax.

"Sessho," he murmured against his hair. "D-don't cry." He was exactly sure how to go with this whole sweet parent thing and could only hold his son as he cried and cried.

"D-daddy!" Sesshomaru cried, hiccuping. "Y-you n-n-never pay-y m-me any-y attent-t-ion-n." Touga held him tighter and stood, sitting on Sesshomaru's bed.

"Shh," he muttered, nuzzling his face into Sesshomaru's soft hair. "I'm sorry, pup,"

"Daddy, d-d-don't l-leav-ve m-me..." Sesshomaru choked out, pulling Touga onto the bed with him, clutching his shirt tightly. Touga tightened his grip even more and sighed.

"Shh, I won't. I'm right here, pup," he muttered, letting out a soft growl of comfort. Sesshomaru's cries softened until they stopped and he fell asleep, his grip slowly loosening. Touga sighed and dozed off with him, not once stopping that soft growl.

* * *

Oh... my... GOD! That was too freakin' fluffy for me! ;) I loved it, I hope you did too. ;) It's fun writing this. It seems Taisho is beginning to learn to listen. Good thing Kagome didn't have to bring out the big guns. ;p

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
